


And ain't i the best you've had?

by fookoff



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Begging, Bondage, F/F, Femslash, Gag, Hair-pulling, Humiliation, Multi, Oral Sex, PWP, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/F, You're Welcome, the word "mistress" is used, there might be unexpected feelings involved sorry, there's more kinks I just don't wanna give too much away, they're just having fun!, wlws having a lot of fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:41:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26360584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fookoff/pseuds/fookoff
Summary: When Trixie texted Violet something likethatViolet had to show up, even if it was uncharted territory for her. Not the threesome aspect, just the idea of coming into this almost sacred relationship that her friends have built so strongly and carefully. She was almost nervous. But a chance to fuck around with Katya? Maybe go back to that little game from years ago? She wouldn't miss her chance.Or the one where Violet get's invited to a threesome with two of her very best friends.
Relationships: Trixie Mattel/Katya Zamolodchikova, Violet Chachki/Katya Zamolodchikova, Violet Chachki/Trixie Mattel
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	And ain't i the best you've had?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! this is the first fic i actually finish and post, so i hope u enjoy! talk to me on tumblr: @fookoff  
> title is taken from Hit The Back by King Princess  
> Huge thank you to everyone who read this at some point and encouraged me, and special thanks to @fannyallotrop @2Atoms and @dendenmonmon who helped me beta'ing!
> 
> also PLEASE don't show this to anyone related to the queens, or the queens, thanks :)

Violet had no clue what to expect when she knocked at Trixie and Katya's door, but she would have been incredibly stupid not to show up.

She almost had something with Katya years ago. The sexual tension between the two was almost electric, she loved flirting and teasing and never really giving in, and she knew Katya loved it too. They were both naturally flirty people, so their little game made sense. 

At some point they met Trixie, who came into their friend group easily, and she’d liked Katya since the very start. Violet was jealous at first, her ego a little bruised by Katya going for this huge barbie instead of her. Trixie won Katya's heart over, though, and when Violet finally got to really know her, she couldn't even be mad. They were the loveliest couple, complemented each other in a way that nobody else could. She could only admit this because it'd been years.

Apparently, they also complimented each other in bed perfectly. Violet had heard things, some even from Trixie and Katya themselves, that got her i-really-enjoy-being-single spirit longing to settle down, for only a split second. Violet wasn't into the idea of a serious committed relationship at this point in her life, but Trixie and Katya were so _in tune_ with each other, so _in love_ that it made a tiny part of Violet want to be part of that, somehow.

They made sex seem like an spiritual experience. It was kinda gross. 

Still, when Trixie texted Violet something like _"threesome. Katya wants you here, you in?"_ Violet had to show up, even if it was uncharted territory for her. Not the threesome aspect, just the idea of coming into this almost sacred relationship that her friends have built so strongly and carefully. She was almost nervous. But a chance to fuck around with Katya? Maybe go back to that little game from years ago? She wouldn't miss her chance. 

"Hello, horse face," said Trixie upon opening their door. 

She looked like she normally did. Head held high, always, imperious posture, makeup on, perfect cleavage, subtle teasing expression. Except her makeup wasn't flawless, it was slightly smeared, her usually perfect hair was a little ruffled too, and her chest a little flushed. She was only in her underwear. It consisted of baby pink bra and panties, matching, of course, which made her tits and ass look absolutely incredible. She also had a garter belt around each thigh digging into her skin, and her favourite platform heels completing her… outfit. Violet raised her brows involuntarily.

"Bimbo," Violet shot back, their usual teasing making her mind settle a little. It was her friends, after all.

Trixie smirked, and her darkened expression softened a little. 

"Come in. You're just in time," she said, wickedly. 

Violet stepped into the apartment, heels clacking loudly. Trixie closed the door, and led Violet past the living room she knew well, into their room. It was a two bedroom apartment, one being the tiny guest room she had crashed in before. She was familiar enough with their room, always colorful and filled with art and little trinkets Katya liked to collect, but this time it felt different. The energy was heavy, filling Violet with anticipation. 

Trixie stopped right at their door and turned to Violet. She took a deep breath, face serious, back straight, just as tall as Violet but somehow towering over her. Violet almost broke the eye contact, but managed to hold it. 

"Violet, you're one of our dearest friends." Violet didn't expect that, and softened.

"I know. You guys are two of my closest friends too," she said. She was closer to Katya, but had come to know Trixie pretty well by association. 

Trixie ́s expression didn ́t change, though, and Violet furrowed her eyebrows, waiting for Trixe to continue. 

"That means we trust you a lot. A whole fucking lot. And I expect you to trust us too, yeah?" Trixie looked at her like she was worried about Violet’́s reaction. 

"Trixie, of course I do," Violet scoffed. "What’s going on? Is Katya tied to the ceiling or something? You know whatever it is-" 

"Not the ceiling," Trixie said reflexively. That definitely shut Violet's rambling up. 

"You'll see." 

Violet considered herself knowledgeable in most kinky things. She was always deeply interested in the psychology of it, had participated in scenes before, and had her fair share of leather and bondage items at home. But Violet never imagined she’d be in a situation like this. She didn't know she could _think_ of things like this. Maybe she just never dared to. 

The crazy part wasn't necessarily the predicament her friend was in. It was more the fact that it was _Katya_ , the highly opinionated Katya, eccentric, restless, a human hurricane, now with her arms completely bound behind her back with complicated looking rope work, leather mittens covering her hands, both of them linked by a tiny chain. 

She was on their queen-size bed facing the wall, on her stomach. Violet could only see her tied up body, and a mop of wild blonde hair. Katya didn't react when they both came in, heels clacking on the wooden floor. The only movement that came from her was heavy breathing. Her legs were tightly bound together by more soft looking rope as well. 

"Holy shit, Trix"

Trixie smiled wide, showing her full row of teeth, satisfied. "So! Vi, you want anything to drink first?" 

Violet just looked at her, eyes wide and eyebrows impossibly high. "Uuuhh-" 

Trixie just took her small handbag and placed it somewhere behind her. She then came close to her ear, "Vi, I'm genuinely asking, but my advice is to eat after whatever we do. There's water on the nightstand anyway." Violet just nodded, knowing she was right. Plus she wasn't even thinking of food, what with one of her best friends tied up right in front of her by another one of her best friends. 

Trixie nodded once and smirked, walking around the bed. She stood right next to Katya's head, yanked her hair up and Katya immediately wiggled to turn over her side. Trixie didn't take her hand off, and just forced Katya's head towards Violet, who was still standing at the door, eyes glued to the scene before her. Katya had a little trouble focusing on Violet, nostrils flaring, but when she did, her eyes opened wide, and she was trying to smile.

Katya was wearing a ring gag. She had drool all over her chin and the pillow her face was smudged into, strands connecting the two. She was also wearing noise cancelling headphones, partly covered by her wild blonde curls. Well, holy shit then. These two go _hard_. Violet felt excitement replace her nerves in her tummy.

"Would you look at that! We left Violet Chachki speechless," Trixie said, amused.

Violet couldn't even deny it. Trixie was talking to Katya as if she could respond in any way, or hear, making eye contact with her and holding her head up by her hair. Katya just stared back, eyes glassy and big, looking at Trixie like she just brought the moon down for her. 

"Vi, you okay?" Trixie asked when Violet didn't bite back, her voice a little softer, eyes a little concerned. She was fully looking at Violet this time. Violet knew by that look that she could tap out at any moment, she felt safe with her friends. 

"Yes," she said, licking her lips. Katya looked at Violet again, and Violet couldn't believe how hot she found this situation. "Definitely. I would appreciate a little context though." 

Trixie relaxed. "I was getting there, don't worry, bitch," she assured, rolling her eyes. “Come here, Vi.”

She stood right next to Trixie, feeling Katya's wide eyes on her. Violet looked down at her, eyes darkening. It made Katya blush, and look down. She couldn't move her head with Trixie visibly tightening the grip on her curls. 

Violet felt herself getting wet. 

"So, Kat can't hear anything, as you can probably tell. She's been like this for about twenty minutes, waiting for you," Trixie finished with a small smirk, twisting her grip on Katya's hair, straining her neck. She whined softly through the gag and squeezed her eyes shut. 

Trixie then reached out with her free hand towards the nightstand next to her and grabbed a tiny pink remote. Before it could click for Violet, Trixie said, "I've also been edging her with this," and pressed a button. Violet gasped as Katya's hips jumped, pretty round ass going up, eyes rolling back going white, whining beautifully. Katya had a pink toy shoved inside her pussy, making her shake against the rope, flushed down to her chest, beads of sweat on her face and more drool accumulating on her chin and bed, whining desperately.

"I had thought of some things we can use her for. If you have anything you want to tell me about, please go ahead." Trixie let go of Katya's hair, making her head fall on the bed limply, shutting her up. She pressed on the remote, and Katya let out one last little throaty whine at that, her breathing shakily and heavily. She had shut down the toy. 

Violet knew her friend was asking for a hard limit or anything she should be aware of, like the responsible domme that she is. Violet just shook her head.

"Honestly, Trix, I'll do whatever you want me to." Violet's body was aching to touch Katya. She loved taking the lead, being in control, but this was clearly not her turn. She'd happily do whatever Trixie wanted as long as she got to use Katya. Violet kept looking between her friends, stopping her hands from grabbing Katya's wild, pretty hair. 

"She's irresistible, I know," Trixie said, amused. "Go ahead, V. Touch her. She'll be good for you," she assured, looking pointedly at her girlfriend. Katya stuck her tongue out playfully, eyes sparkling with excitement.

When Violet finally grabbed Katya's curls and pulled her head up, face at kissing distance, she made no sound, and her body was shockingly pliant. Even if her abs were visibly straining, she still managed to hide most of her discomfort and loosen up her body as much as she could. Violet felt like she could do anything to her, use her however she pleased. Judging by Trixie's smug expression, that was the goal, and Katya was being really good for her, eyes attentive and wide.

Violet felt inexplicably proud of Katya for being so good, and turned to Trixie asking silently for permission. Trixie's smirk widened, and she nodded. Violet didn't need anything more than that to close the distance between Katya and herself and kiss her friend around the ring gag. With a hand holding her face she got Katya's drool all over her chin, her kiss smearing it all over their faces. She kissed her stretched mouth, feeling Katya's tongue reach hers. At that, Violet pulled back and shook her head, looking directly into Katya's blue eyes. Katya kept still, and Violet just started giving her small kisses to her upper lip, avoiding Katya's needy tongue, even if she really wanted to suck on it. She went to her lower lip, biting it, feeling Katya groan. She could hear Trixie make a sound of approval.

"Fucking hell, you two look so hot," Trixie breathed. She had sat on the bed beside them, and had taken her bra off. Big, round tits were being squeezed between her hands, long fingers pinching her nipples.

Violet really wanted to squeeze those tits too. She could hear her own panting. She felt a little out of control, but comfortable enough to not care. Violet let go of Katya's hair, watching her fall into the bed with a soft groan. She couldn't help those tiny hip movements, and her muscles shaking from the vibrator. Katya looked up at Violet with wide glassy eyes, but before she could do anything, Trixie went for Violet, giving in to what her body wanted, blown out pupils staring directly at her.

Trixie's kiss was hungry. Violet reciprocated immediately, hand going to Trixie's cheek. They made out hungrily. Both of them tried to take control, but Violet eventually let Trixie have it, truly enjoying the versatile role she was in. 

Violet heard whining and it took her a bit to realise that it was coming from Katya. Trixie stopped their kiss, hand almost circling her neck on the side. "Violet. Let's not forget who we're here for." 

Violet was so turned on already she felt a lump in the throat, and Trixie could probably tell.

Katya was looking at them, her eyes begging for attention. The vibrator was going again, so her hips were restless and her body strained against the rope, like she was desperate to reach out to them, or touch herself. Her sounds were wet and desperate. If Violet were in a different position she would shame Katya for them, knowing she'd enjoy being called pathetic and slutty. 

"She looks so needy," Violet panted.

"She is," Trixie agreed, moving towards Katya and sliding one earphone to the back of her ear. Katya jumped a little at all the sounds hitting her. She retreated her tongue, leaving her chin glossy with spit. The subtle city sounds from outside, Violet's heavy breathing and her own eager, almost pornographic sounds made her blush and shut up. 

"You sound like a dirty slut. You should see yourself, you look pathetic. Can't even keep your tongue to yourself." Violet’ heart started racing, and she smiled big. She didn't expect Trixie to say that. She could see how much Katya liked that with the way she blushed and couldn't help the mewling sounds that escaped her throat. 

"You like that don't you? When I call you a dirty slut?" Trixie continued. The moans that Katya made at that were truly going to get Violet off for the rest of her life. She was sure she'd never forget them. 

"Why don't you show me and V what a good slut you can be? Finally put that tongue of yours to work." 

Katya nodded as much as she could and made affirmative sounds around the gag. She stuck her tongue out again and pointedly looked at Trixie's crotch.

Trixie held a hand out and caressed Katya's cheek, causing Katya’s head to chase the soft touch. Their tenderness with each other reminded her how this was not about her, and it made her relax a little. 

"I'm gonna untie your arms and legs, Kat, so you can show V how slutty you can be for me," Trixie said as she turned the vibrator off, making Katya sob in frustration. Or relief, Violet didn't know. 

Trixie covered her ears again, ignoring her, and proceeded to untie the ropes. She tossed them on the floor. Katya groaned when her marked limbs were finally free, shoulders gyrating, legs stretching. Trixie then unhooked the chain holding Katya's mittens together, and Katya finally stretched properly. 

Trixie let her rest for a few seconds, but soon decided that it was enough and pulled Katya's hair swiftly, stilling her. She gave her a stern look making Katya blush, and without Trixie having to do anything else she moved to a kneeling position. She sat on her ankles and put her covered hands over each leg. Trixie freed her hair roughly, but Katya didn't react, keeping her face down. 

"You've trained her well, huh?" Violet breathed. 

“Oh, mama she’s the best,” Trixie said proudly, smiling to herself. “But I'm gonna need you to pretend she isn’t. She likes to feel like she _really_ earned it by the end.”

“Okay.” Violet nodded, without really knowing how she was going to do that. She had this bursting need to hold Katya and tell her she was the best. She didn’t know how Trixie kept her stern domme role with those blue eyes begging like that, but she was gonna try her best to keep it up as well. 

Violet schooled her posture to a commanding one, trying to appear taller, looking down at Katya through her nose. She stood next to Trixie, who gave her a smirk. 

“Okay, baby,” Trixie said, lifting one of Katya’s headphones up. “I want you to get Violet off.” Katya inhaled harshly, nostrils flaring but otherwise not moving. A string of drool fell on her lap from the tip of her tongue, stretched out flat and ready. Violet pressed her legs together subtly. She couldn’t wait to see what Katya could do. 

“And because I know you love to show off, you're gonna do it before my alarm goes off.” Violet frowned a little in confusion as Trixie took her phone with her other hand and set a timer for three minutes. Then it clicked when Trixie held it right next to Violet with one hand and with the other lifted Katya's chin up. Her big blue eyes went wide, determined. She was visibly vibrating with want, working hard on staying still.

"Trixie, she looks so eager…" Violet purred, as Trixie put the earphone back over Katya's ear.

"She really loves eating pussy, she's the best I've ever been with," Trixie said, almost lovingly, standing behind Violet. She pressed her breasts against Violet's back. Violet felt like she was vibrating too. She exhaled, trying to relax her eager body and just let it happen, not even questioning Trixie at this point. 

Trixie lifted Violet's tiny black crop top, exposing her tits. Her nipples were hard, and as soon as the top went over her head and onto the floor, Violet couldn't help but grab her nipple piercing, desperate to play with it. She moaned, pinching her other nipple too and throwing her head back against Trixie's shoulder. She could feel Trixie's laboured breath on her neck and her hands steadying her, her body holding Violet's weight easily.

"Kiss me," pleaded Violet, a little surprised at how affected her voice sounded. Trixie obliged immediately, like she had just been waiting for permission, and kissed all over her long neck. She definitely left marks over Violet's skin on her way to her lips. 

As they made out, they could hear Katya's whines, desperate for attention, for touch, for permission to participate. Katya could only watch, rendered helpless by her desire to be good. Their bed was quite low, and Katya being short herself, she was almost eye level with Violet's crotch, tempting her. The thought of that made Violet moan loudly against Trixie's mouth and pinch her nipples harder. She hooked her finger into the hoop of her piercing and tugged, making her thighs press together and her hips jump up unconsciously as Trixie's hand reached her other tit, swatting away Violet's hand and squeezing and pinching her nipple for her. 

Katya finally cracked and hugged Violet's hips, pressing her face against her crotch and inhaling. She rubbed her face against Violet's leather leggings, her nose and stretched tongue touching around Violet's clit, stimulating, but not nearly enough. She left drool all over, making squeaky sounds against the leather along with her throaty ones. She seemed like she couldn't get enough of Violet's smell, trying to press her face into her as much as she could, bringing her closer with her mitts on her butt.

Too suddenly, Trixie squeezed her reassuringly one last time and left Violet to stand by herself. Her hands held Katya's face against Violet's body, Katya moaning in pleasure. Violet felt Trixie move around her and settle next to Katya. She pulled Katya away from Violet by the curls at the back of her head, drool connecting Katya's stretched mouth and Violet's crotch for a split second, leaving them both a little lost without the touch. 

"Vi," Trixie called. Violet was breathing heavily, pupils completely blown out. "You can make all the sounds that you want, in fact, please do." Trixie smirked, holding Katya's head back roughly. Katya was looking at Violet as much as she could, pulling against Trixie's grip like an animal pulling against its leash. 

"As long as your face doesn't give her much. We planned this so she could get punished." 

Violet knew then that the timer was to make Katya fail. She wasn't gonna come in three minutes, no matter how turned on she was. Katya had to know that, but in this headspace she seemed desperate to taste Violet and make her come in record time.

Katya being so responsive and eager, and Trixie wording the obvious somehow made this whole experience so much better. 

"Okay, I won't," Violet assured. "Can I grab her hair?" She asked before she could really think.

"Of course you can, she clearly loves to get it pulled. Hard." Trixie made emphasis on her last word by pulling Katya more, making her yelp in pain, stretching her back. 

Violet couldn't believe her luck. She vowed to never forget the sounds that came from Katya's mouth as she tugged on her hair. Violet smirked, and made sustained eye contact with Katya, faces so close they could breathe the same air. "She's so hot, Trix." 

Trixie only smiled, smug. "Please undress. I would love to assist but she clearly can't contain herself," Trixie said, replacing Violet's hand. She kept her expression stern. Katya squirmed against Trixie's grip.

“Oh,” Violet smirked. “I'd love to.” 

Having a new task helped ground Violet a little bit. Even if there was no music, she could strip well enough to attract everyone's attention. She knew her body, and she knew damn well that the pants she was wearing made her ass look amazing. Teasing was her favorite thing to do, and she was gonna have fun before Katya made her lose her shit. 

She stood right in front of her friends, and when she felt her body come back to her, she hooked her hands on the leggings' waistband and slowly started to pull them down, her face schooled into a steely and elegant expression. As she swayed her hips side to side, almost like she was belly dancing, Trixie and Katya's eyes locked on her.

Violet felt smug, and when the leggings were about to reach her ass, she slowly turned around. She bent down a little, her round pert ass right in front of Katya's face and at touching distance from Trixie, who still held Katya tight, but was focusing on Violet’s movements. 

The only sounds in the room were their heavy breathing and Violet's squeaky leggings. It should have been awkward, but it only added to the anticipation. She focused on making the sounds slow and loud when her thighs rubbed together, and on waving her ass right in front of the other girls. She looked so powerful, with her tits out, long black hair over her shoulders and down to her back contrasting with her pale skin. 

When she finally uncovered her ass, taking her panties along with her pants, she heard both girls gasp. Hearing Trixie's reaction fully gave her control over herself. She arched her back as much as she could, so that her ass looked better. She parted her legs a little bit, stilettos making her legs look firm and long, and bent all the way down, sliding her clothes down her legs. She was flexible, head almost between her legs. 

Violet pulled her leggings all the way down smoothly, never bending her legs. She straightened, and as she turned around she stepped out of her heels. She was only a little bit shorter than Trixie now, but it didn't matter at all.

Katya's body was held back only by Trixie's grip. Her covered hands were restless, moving against each other on her lap. It looked like she was moving her fingers, opening and closing her grip inside the mittens. Her mouth was shiny, chin and chest covered in drool. When she saw Violet looking down at her, she stuck her tongue out and flattened it against her bottom lip, like she was showing it off, like a promise to their guest. 

"Violet, you're gorgeous," breathed Trixie. She looked Violet up and down, from her elegant face, to her pretty, round, small tits, to her slim figure, her trimmed pubes, and long legs. Violet preened, knowing full well she looked amazing.

Trixie immediately grabbed Violet´s nape with her other hand and kissed her once, harshly. It was as if Trixie couldn't nor wanted to help herself, and that thought made Violet´s stomach tighten in pleasure. She enjoyed kissing during sex a lot, and the blonde seemed to notice, smirking, and teasing Violet´s lips a little, before pulling her head away from the brunette. Violet just sighed, smirking as well, hungry eyes on pink puffy lips. Trixie mirrored her, but instead of kissing her more, she looked towards Katya. She looked as if she hadn't blinked once so she didn't have to stop looking at them. Her body looked tight, she was visibly making herself still.

Trixie smirked, releasing Katya's hair, and to Violet's surprise, Katya didn't immediately attack her. She just fell on her hands, glossy eyes looking up at them, head as close as she could to the other two, tongue out like she could magically taste Violet like that. 

Trixie finally moved behind Violet, kissing her neck up to her lips, giving Violet what she wanted. She hugged her tightly around her midriff with one arm while she unlocked her phone on the timer, holding it up right next to Violet's hip. Trixie´s movements were kind but firm, just like her kissing. It made Violet feel really safe and stimulated. 

Violet tried biting Trixie´s lips, but Trixie noticed and, smirking, stopped the kissing. Then, Trixie held eye contact with Katya, who stilled in anticipation, her breathing loud through the gag. She lifted her other hand from Violet's body, holding her against her big chest and using her arms to position her a little bit, so she was right in front of Katya. The perfect position for Trixie to hold her against Katya's tongue. 

Violet felt butterflies all around her lower belly. She was so giddy, that she was kinda glad Trixie was holding her tight, otherwise she might have been shaking with excited energy. 

Violet was getting touched everywhere by Trixie. She seemed to realize that touching her would help ground her a little bit, so the blonde pressed her hand up and down Violet´s torso, around her breasts and near her pussy, but never fully there. It made Violet moan hungrily, and she couldn't get embarrassed when she heard Trixie moan right back next to her ear. “You're so sexy, Vi, God, I'm so glad you came.” Violet just mewled in response, touching Trixie´s thighs and ass.

Katya on the other hand, was aching to eat her out. She had her tongue centimeters away from Violet´s pussy, just forcing herself to wait until trixie gave her permission. Violet felt worshipped, like she was a treasure, and even if she knew this was not about her but Katya, the whole situation made her drip. Katya definitely noticed how wet she was, how much she wanted this. Her nostrils flared, taking in Violet's smell. Violet parted her legs a little, and leaned on Trixie more, feeling her friend holding her a little tighter, a little more securely. She breathed in and out trying to relax as much as possible while getting her pussy closer to Katya. 

Then as if counting to three in her mind, each second her finger getting closer to the start button, Trixie pressed it.

When the timer started, Katya's fuzzy mind took a few seconds to realise what had happened, eyes glued to Violet, but then like a switch was turned on, she went in with a happy moan like she'd been starved and then given her favourite food. She was on all fours on the bed, so she had to stretch and bend her neck awkwardly trying to properly reach Violet's hole with her tongue, nose buried into her trimmed pubes.

Katya moaned first thing, as soon as she started exploring with her tongue. It was definitely a limited experience, with Katya not being able to move her jaw or use her lips. But her eagerness and her sounds made Violet wetter by the second. 

At one point, Violet started to grind her hips over Katya's face, trying to get more stimulation and it just made Katya's face all shiny and messy. 

Trixie let Violet move a little bit, but wouldn't let her use her hands. She held one of them tightly, fingers laced together, and the other one just held Violet's arm back while also holding the timer. 

"Trix, let me hold her head," Violet pleaded next to the blonde's ear. Trixie looked at the time and seemed to consider it, finally freeing her arm. Violet quickly just grabbed Katya's hair and smushed her against herself roughly, desperately. She knew Katya was great at this, but she definitely wasn't getting the full experience and she wanted more, she wanted to come on Katya's tongue. Violet even propped one leg up on the bed, next to Katya, trying to give her more space, and just as they were finding a good enough rhythm, the timer went off.

It got Violet out of her haze, frustrated lump in her throat making her groan, head falling against Trixie's shoulder. Katya sobed, and tried to keep going but Trixie pulled Violet away quickly with her arms surrounding the brunette's body, almost making Katya fall on the floor. 

Violet went to move her hands, one towards her piercing and one towards her pussy, but as if reading her mind, Trixie grabbed Violet's hands to her sides, keeping her from touching herself. Violet let out her breath, squeezing her legs together. She hadn't felt as denied and deliciously frustrated in her whole life.

"You did so well, Vi," Trixie whispered against Violet's ear, making her smile despite her frustration. She was a little surprised at Trixie praising her, but she was also realizing she had a bit of trouble focusing, mind hazy, and Trixie's voice helped her come back. Maybe Trixie could see it on her face. Violet then wondered if she really looked as dopey and desperate as she felt, and felt herself blushing a bit. She tried to focus.

"Violet, you good?" 

She felt herself nod despite her racy mind. 

"You did really well, just keep it up, you'll get to use her soon enough, babe," Trixie promised, touching her sides, her tummy and her tits as if to make her focus. It helped.

"How are you feeling?" Trixie asked, assessing her face. Violet's pupils were completely blown, eyes slightly cloudy, a frown on her forehead, nostrils flaring. She could feel her bangs sticking to her face with sweat, and her cheeks completely flushed. 

"Please let her finish" Violet moaned, not answering the question, only focusing on how much she wanted to be touched again. She tried to move towards Katya, who was at the edge of the bed looking wild, face wet, breathing heavily, but Trixie didn't let her, tightening her grip on Violet's wrists and pulling her against her chest again.

"Please, Trixie, she's so good, I need her to finish me off," Violet pleaded. 

"Violet," Trixie said loudly, shutting her up. "Answer my question." 

Right. Focus. "I'm fine." Violet slumped against Trixie, clenching on nothing, trying to regain her composture. She could wait, she was _fine._

Trixie smirked, and hugged Violet against her, and it felt lovely to both of them. 

"Okay. You need to tell me if you're feeling too spacey, Vi," Trixie says, serious, looking directly into Violet's eyes. Violet nodded, feeling more focused despite her frustration. 

"Denial just- it just makes me get into a headspace fast," she explained.

Trixie nodded like making note of that, aware not only of Katya but of Violet too. She then squeezed Violet's wrists and looked pointedly at them. Violet understood that she shouldn't touch herself. She focused on staying put, regulating her breathing. She was putting a lot of energy into obeying. It was proving to be really hard, but she managed. Trixie made her feel safe. 

Trixie left Violet standing and walked towards Katya, who was almost shaking with the effort of staying still. Her eyes were big, expectant, following every movement Trixie made. 

Trixie held Katya's chin and tilted her head up with force. She was looking at Katya harshly, a frown on her face, tight lips. She definitely had no trouble making Katya blush. Even Violet got a little nervous, but she knew it was just part of the scene. It was what Katya wanted. Trixie probably just wanted to cuddle Katya, but she kept her role up perfectly. 

Trixie didn´t hesitate to take Katya's headphones off, pulling her hair a little and making her wince. "Katya, you left our guest waiting. Look at her." 

They both looked at Violet, who was just standing there, squeezing her legs together as subtly as possible, failing, and trying her best not to move her hands from her sides. Mostly because she knew waiting would feel better in the long run, and also because she knew Katya was the big focus here, not her. 

"You disappointed her. Did she come?” She asked harshly. 

Katya shook her head, flustered. 

“That's right, she did not. You embarrassed me, Kat," Trixie said, too softly, too sweetly, contrasting with her tone just a second ago, giving both girls whiplash. Katya looked like she wanted to cry. 

Violet exhaled through her mouth air she didn't realize was holding. Her cheeks were red, her hair disheveled. All she could think about was her body, how overstimulated she was and how she was aching to be touched. She couldn't keep still, stepping from one foot to the other, thighs pressing together for some kind of release, but it wasn't enough. She did manage to keep her hands by her sides though, even with her fingers shaking from all the energy inside of her.

"Trix, what should I do?" Violet knew her question didn't really fit with her hard domme persona, but it was the best her fuzzy mind could come up with. 

Trixie assessed her, and for every second that passed Violet grew more impatient. Trixie smirked. 

“Can you just wait for me on the bed, right here?” Trixie asked, pointing towards the spot right next to Katya. “Right here.” She winked.

Violet kneeled shakily, right where she had been told. She managed to get on the bed gracefully enough. She sat on her ankles, tense, and couldn't quite figure out what to do with her hands so she finally placed them on her lap, like Katya had minutes ago. Trixie noticed, and smirked.

"You look so pretty, Vi.” She straightened her back at Trixie´s praise. Being told she looked pretty was her favourite thing, and even more during sex. “I trust you can be good for me, right?" Violet looked up, wanting to say something sarcastic back but not being fast enough. A small whimper escaped her lips before she could even notice. 

She wasn't fully sure if she _could_ wait longer, but for some reason she didn't want to disappoint Trixie. She was coming to realise she really, really enjoyed being dommed by the blonde. She never thought about it, never even considered it, but she was feeling pleasantly floaty, and safe, and horny. Trixie was good. Katya, on the other hand, was being dragged down the bed and put right in front of Violet. Trixie had grabbed her arm and pulled her down the bed, Katya visibly holding back tears at Trixie´s disappointed expression. She mirrored Violet´s sitting position, and put her head down. 

"Katya what are we going to do? Do you think it's okay to embarrass me like that? with our guest?" The domme continued, asking questions too fast, not really meant to be answered. Katya surprisingly tried to say something around the gag. 

"You look pathetic. She looks pathetic trying to speak with the gag on, doesn't she?" Trixie looked at Violet pointedly.

Nodding, she schooled her face into a grown, and looked down at Katya. Through the hair that fell in front of her face she kinda looked like she was holding back tears. "She's pathetic, trying to say sorry for her shit job." 

Trixie nodded once, seemingly satisfied and kept going. She grabbed her girlfriend's hair and made her look up at them. "Is that what you're trying to do? say sorry? Do you think that's enough?" 

Katya whimpered, mortified, but tried to say something again. She looked up pleadingly to her girlfriend so Trixie made a show of sighting and looking exasperated, and took the gag off. "What is it?" She asked, not amused. 

Katya stretched her jaw a little, and looked right into Trixie, with teary and pleading eyes. "Mistress, please I can do it," Katya said with a small but desperate voice. The name surprised Violet a little, not expecting it, but Trixie swallowed hard, her face softening for a second with a tiny smile.

"Can you?" Violet said sarcastically. She just wanted to show Trixie she had her back, and that she was _focused._

"Mistress I can do it, please let me show you, I can do it. I'll be good, I'll be good i promise" Katya rambled looking between the two other women, her eyes glassy.

"Can you? Or are you going to make me do all the work?" Trixie snapped. 

Katya shook her head vehemently. "No, no no Mistress let me-" She swallowed hard, like she was holding back tears. She looked strained, and worried. 

Violet felt bad for her friend, she just wanted to let her do what she wanted and cuddle her. 

"Trix-" 

The look Trixie gave her was enough to shut her up. 

"Let me do it, I'll get you both off, I'll-"

"Oh, so on top of everything, you're greedy!" 

Katya shut up at that, letting out a pitiful whimper. She scrunched her face, but wouldn't really cry. Trixie grabbed her face forcefully and made her look up. She considered something for a moment and as if Katya had told her something with her eyes. 

“Let it go, baby,” Trixie said softly. Katya immediately whimpered, and soft tears streamed down her face. They both looked relieved, but Violet was lost, didn't really know what to do, just looking at the scene unfolding from her spot. 

Katya was crying but she also seemed high, like her mind was elsewhere, and she was letting it all out. Trixie just schooled her face from a soft one to a harsh one and sat beside Violet on the bed, spreading her legs a little to appear even bigger. Katya just sobbed, mumbling "I'm sorry" and "please" to herself. 

Trixie looked at Violet. "You okay? I know it's a lot, I'm sorry, she went very deep this time." 

"is she okay though? should we…"

”We shouldn't stop, it will confuse her. She needs to prove herself first. Don't worry. Now put your feet on the floor" She said with a reassuring smile. Then looked back at Katya, who had her head hanging low, letting little wet whimpers and sobs out. 

Violet did just that, and unfolded her legs quickly. She sat with a similar posture to Trixie and waited.

"Violet here wants to give you a chance. I've decided I'm gonna let you get us of, just because you've cried for too long and our guest is getting desperate," She finished with a smirk, and it made Violet blush a little. Just a little. 

Katya looked infinitely grateful, and even more when Trixie grabbed her hair and pulled her closer to the space between Violet's legs. It seemed to ground her. Violet just felt like she was gonna explode.

"Now, baby, show our beautiful guest how good you can be. Don't disappoint me a second time." Trixie said, and before Katya could move towards Violet, she freed her hands and tossed the mittens aside. 

Katya looked a little confused, but when Trixie only looked at her expectantly, Katya just grabbed Violet by her legs and pulled her towards the edge of the bed, immediately kissing her inner thighs. Violet let out a surprised yelp, and grabbed Katya’s pretty hair instinctively, breathing harshly. 

“Katya, come on” Violet pushed katya’s head a little towards her pussy. Katya took the hint that she’d been teased enough, and went in. 

Violet could not be more grateful that Katya’s hands were free; she knew how to use them perfectly along with her mouth. Violet leaned back and opened her legs as much as she could, whimpering helplessly. She felt Katya’s tongue over her clit, and two fingers enter her easily. Katya explored for a bit, but Violet was so overstimulated that it was easy to find her spot. Violet felt that Katya was keenly aware of her body, immediately keeping the rhythm as soon as she felt Violet moan and squeeze around her fingers. 

“Violet you sound so pretty,” Trixie said, touching her breast harshly. Violet looked at her and smirked around a loud moan, keeping her eyes on Trixie, who wouldn’t stop looking at her hungrily. 

“Come here,” Violet said, grabbing Trixie’s arm and pulling. Trixie went easily and kissed her as Violet moaned into her mouth, cupping Trixie’s face. After a bit, Trixie stopped the kissing, and went down her chest, getting her mouth on Violet’s perky breasts instead. Violet put her hands around Trixie’s back holding on tight, and right after, Katya pushed her fingers just right, bringing her over the edge.

She came for a while, her long legs over Katya’s shoulders squeezing her close as she kept the rhythm, carrying her through her orgasm. Trixie just played with her breasts, admiring the woman on their bed. 

“Holy shit.”

“Did you like it, Vi?” 

“Trixie,” She said pointing lazily at the blonde, pleasantly floaty. “You. Are a lucky woman.” Trixie just smiled and turned to Katya, huddled against the bed by Violet’s long legs. She looked like her biggest dream had just come true. 

“Good job, baby girl,” Trixie praised, her harsh demeanor long gone, now replaced by a proud, sweet girlfriend. She got off the bed and kissed Katya passionately, like she’d held back all this time. She most likely had, Violet guessed. 

Katya was quickly helped on the bed, next to Violet and was being praised and kissed non-stop by Trixie, and she looked like she was in paradise. “You are the best, Katya, I love you, I love you so much, thank you.” 

“You did amazing too, Vi. I didn’t expect it to be so intense, and you were perfect. Thank you.” 

Violet, floating too, just smiled, and mumbed her thanks. She just wanted to sleep forever. 

She felt Trixie laying beside her, in between her and Katya, and cuddling them both on her chest. Through her heavy eyelids she saw Katya pleasantly sleepy as well, and just let herself drift off. After a bit, she woke up an bit more present, and realised that neither of them got Trixie off. When she asked her, Trixie just smiled and said she was okay. Violet didn’t push, assuming she’d probably prefer to do it with Katya only. She didn’t like that her stomach pulled unpleasantly at that thought. But she ignored it and got up to shower. Right after her, Trixie went in with a very loopy Katya, and when they both got out, she was already dressed. Katya laid on the bed naked, still too tired, so Trixie put on a large fluffy hoodie and some underwear and went with her to the kitchen. She made some tea, serving two mugs and putting aside an empty third one for Katya.

“I never thought you’d actually let me fuck your girlfriend,” said Violet playfully after a while of comfortable silence. 

“Honestly, you’re probably the only one i trust enough to do this, and Katya had wanted a third person on a scene for a while.” She sipped her tea holding the mug with both of her hands. She looked adorable, but it was probably the endorphins. Violet kept her playful expression, but smiled warmly. “So yeah, thank you for doing this. I hope you enjoyed yourself as much as we did.”

“I did,” Violet said honestly, not really knowing what else to say. For the first time she was at a loss for words with Trixie. She had questions, but they’d probably be too personal, or make things awkward. She kept them to herself. 

“I’m happy for you, having the honour of seeing me naked and all,” she smirked.

Trixie rolled her eyes playfully, and offered her the couch. Violet would have taken it, but something told her it was just a courtesy, because Trixie could be a cunt but she was always polite, so she decided to go home. It wasn’t too late anyway. Katya came out of the room, all sleepy, wearing a warm hoodie similar to Trixie’s and when she saw Violet, she hugged her tight around her waist. 

“You are amazing, your legs are amazing, thank you for coming,” Katya said against her chest, all cuddly and happy. 

Violet hugged her back just as tight. “You too, Kat. Thank you for having me.”Violet walked out the door and into the night. She wraped her coat around herself, shivered. The night feelt colder than she expected somehow.

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
